Things We Said Today
by katetv92
Summary: When Bella Swan is kidnapped from her home, she becomes intertwined with Edward Cullen.  Together, they face new challenges and evils. They take a journey together, that slowly leads them closer and closer to the deadline of a lifetime.HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

"Get your filthy, disgusting hands off me," I shrieked to the asshole trying to drag me into his van. "You have no idea who you're screwing with pig brain." I tried clawing at his arms, grasped around my midsection, but he was as strong as a fucking wrestler. To think, only 20 minutes ago I was coming home from the same old boring as shit school day. Right when I got out of my truck, this brutish barbarian sneaks up behind me and tries to pull me to this dark colored van parked right behind my truck. Being the time of day that is was, no one was round to see this all take place. I couldn't see his face, but I had a gut feeling I really didn't want to.

"Eddie, get your lazy ass up and give me a hand." From somewhere behind me I heard this Eddie guy walking up to us. Out of nowhere a piece of tape came to smack against my mouth in an effort to lessen my yelling, but that didn't stop me from trying. The brute grasped my flimsy wrists in one hand and held them against my chest while Eddie picked up my feet and dumped me into the back of the van.

The big guy hopped into the front of the van and started the engine. Once brute man wasn't holding onto me I went to remove the tape and get out of this hell-hole when Eddie pulled out a gun and pointed it right at my face. Now I've seen a lot of guns, and this one looked pretty fucking real. I am a strong, independent woman, but this scared the shit out of me.

"Please don't do that. I really don't want to have to use this." I couldn't really see Eddie very well, but I could tell he was deadly serious. Unsure of what to do, I kind of just stared at him, imagining where his eyes would be when not shrouded by darkness.

"Got everything under control Eddie?" the big man said from the front.

"Yes Emmett, we're all good as long as Isabella here just does what I say," Eddie responded to the brute, now known as Emmett.

"Fuck you," I mumbled back to Eddie, a little slurred by the tape.

"Quite the mouth this little girl has, eh Eddie," Emmett laughed from the drivers seat. I wanted to turn around and smack his smartass face, but Eddie distracted me by gathering items from a toolbox next to him.

"Just drive Emmett, and would you stop calling me that. You know it pisses me off," Eddie responded, all the time still keeping the gun pointed straight at me.

"Right sorry Edward, I forgot," Emmett sarcastically replied insincerely. While Edward, nice name, was distracted I started to reach for the tape and make small movements toward the side door.

"Isabella, I told you not to move. You and I aren't going to get along if you won't listen to me. Now please turn around and face my friend over there. This is going to be a long ride. The more you cooperate, the easier this will be." Deciding to not piss him off further, I turned around to face Emmett. I could see from the corner of his mouth he was smiling. The fucker was enjoying this. Out of nowhere a black cloth comes over my head to cover my eyes for a blindfold. Again, I am a strong, independent woman, but I could not handle the darkness. I started to protest to this when Edward came right against me. I swear my heart was beating so fast even he could hear it. I don't let too many guys get close to me like Edward was.

"Isabella if you don't let me put this on I will have to knock you out," he whispered into my ear. "As a n added bonus I'll even take the tape off if you're quiet. Will you obey?" My options sucked, but being drugged would suck even more. I nodded my head and lowered my hands. He finished putting the blindfold on but was careful not to get too much of my hair jammed into the knot. It took all my will power not to fight back. I heard a small clink that sounded like the gun being put down, but I didn't want to risk anything. Then Edward slowly and smoothly pulled my hands behind me.

"Isabella, before I continue I just want to remind you not to fight, and everything will be alright." Again Edward was whispering in my ear, so low, Emmett couldn't even hear him. "Now I am going to give you another choice. I can either bind your hands with tape or rope, and it will be done either way. Nod once for tape and twice for rope." Decisions, decisions. Either way I was screwed, so I went with the less painful option. After nodding my head once, I heard Edward start to rip off a roll of tape. "If I start to hurt you just shake your head," Edward said as he started to bind my wrists. For as much as I hate these assholes, Edward sure was polite. It's really unfortunate that he is a bad guy because he is just so fucking gentle. He went nice and slow and didn't jerk my arms around. If I didn't know any better, I would think Edward was actually being nice. Yeah right, the guy freaking snatched me from my house. A girl can dream.

"I'm not going to tape your feet because I feel like I can trust you. Am I correct?" he asked in his cold, yet comforting voice. I nodded my head to show my complacency. He began moving me onto a soft surface. It felt like a mattress. At least I didn't have to lay on the hard, cold surface that is the van. "Just lay here, be quiet, and it'll be over before you know it." I heard him start to walk up to the front when I realized he never took the tape off my mouth. I tried alerting him to this fact hen he told me to be quiet.

"If you can stay silent for five minutes, then I'll take it off. Just relax, and nobody will hurt you." I shifted around to try to find the most comfortable position. The truth is there is no comfortable position when you're lying down with your hands behind your back.

Amidst all of the events that had taken place, I never once stopped to think about why they wanted me. Maybe they were going to sell me to a prostitution ring. Maybe it was a vendetta against my father, who happens to be the Chief of Police in our town. Maybe my friends are just pulling a stunt. Or just maybe a prince from a far off country is going to sweep me away and live happily ever after. Not fucking likely.

Before I even realized it, I was already falling asleep on a mattress, in a van driven by two men I've never even seen before. Oh yes, this is just the best fucking Friday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, I can't believe I fell asleep. I was supposed to meet Jess And Angela. If I'm late, someone's going to blow a fuse and I don't want to be a witness to that. The funny thing is, I don't remember the couch being so lumpy, or the lights being out, or sleeping with my hands…Shit! It all actually happened. When my dad finds out someone's going to get a serious ass kicking. Just then a particularly bumpy spot on the road sent me rolling off the mattress and sprawled out on the van floor. My shoulder connected to the ground in a very unpleasant way, causing me let out a large groan. Then, out of pure frustration, I started thrashing about, kicking my feet every which way, slightly embarrassed I couldn't even sit up. By this point, dumb ass and dumber ass realized I was awake.

"Emmett just keep driving. I'll go in the back and deal with her," Edward said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Would you stop flailing about. You're going to hurt yourself." He attempted to calm me down, but I was way to oblivious to his needs. All of the frustration from today just came bubbling out in a moment of madness. Edward wrapped his arms around me in an effort to subdue me. "Isabella would you please calm down. You're going to hurt yourself," Edward repeated, not that I gave a shit.

"First you assholes kidnap me, then you expect me to be a polite, well behaved little hostage for you. Well, ding-dong, wake the fuck up, cause you're dreaming." Clearly, I was not going down without putting up one hell of a fight first.

Edward clamped his hand over my mouth. God I'm getting sick of that. "Ms. Swan, I do not appreciate your use of foul language. If you wish to continue doing such, the tape will go on and it won't be coming off." Even though I had the blindfold on my eyes, I could almost see his face in front of mine, staring me down, not that I actually know what he looks like. So I said the first thing that popped into my head. Unfortunately being the smart-ass that I am, usually what I say does me no good.

"Fuck you," I said nice and slow, hoping to piss Edward off some more. How much worse can it really get?

"Just remember Isabella," Edward said as he was ripping the tape off the roll, "everything that happens to you in our company," then he put the tape on, a little forcefully I might add, "is your own fault. I tried to be nice, but it's hard to be reasonable with a brat like you." Yeah well I don't like you much either you dumb Neanderthal. Every single bad word and insult I had learned over my 18 years of life was surfacing to my head at this very moment.

"You should learn to be nicer to people Ed. She's not going anywhere. She seems to be just as stubborn as you, which means neither of you are going to get what you want." Oh Emmett and his infinite wisdom. He did get one thing right. I am stubborn. Very stubborn.

"You know Ed, I'm getting kind of hungry, and the girl probably is too," Emmett interjected. I was kind of hungry, but I wouldn't take anything from them.

"There's only two hours left Emmett, can't you wait until we get to the house."

"You know how I get when I'm hungry. It's been a while since we stopped." Edward seemed like he really didn't want to stop until we got to "the house". Stopping would give me an extra shot at escaping, although I highly doubted Edward would let me have my chance. After a moment of silence, which I imagine Edward was using to decide whether he wanted to hear Emmett whine or not, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Pull over at the next rest stop. Make sure you park away from the other cars. I would hate for Ms. Swan to cause us to have to deal with any unfortunate witnesses to her predicament," Edward said, the last part seemed more addressed to me than Emmett. "You here that Isabella. If you so much as cause me any trouble while Emmett's away, I won't hesitate, got it?" Edward asked with authority. I mumbled my response, though I'm pretty sure he understood what I tried to say. "Foul language gets you nowhere Isabella. It gets you nowhere with me." He went back up to the front with Emmett while they waited for the rest stop to approach

Yet again, I found myself thinking about the unasked and unanswered questions. I couldn't wait to get out of this van, kick Edwards' ass, and then kick it again.

**Just to state the obvious, I don't own Twilight.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Emmett went into the rest stop Edward came into the back with me. "There's no one around to hear you do anything so please, just don't try." I didn't give him any sort of response which he seemed to take as my obedience. After a few moments of silence I felt Edward tugging at the back of my head. I grunted at him because I had no clue what the hell he was doing. "Calm down. I'm just trying to get the blindfold off," he said, a little frustrated it wouldn't come off. I tried to stay as still as I could, eager to get the damn thing off too. He finally got it off, not without pulling a few strands of my hair with it.

"Sorry," he mumbled almost apologetically. After being in the dark for so long, it was refreshing to be able to open my eyes, but it took a second to adjust to the light. "Are you okay?" he asked as he came into my view. Oh. My. God. Hallelujah. If I didn't hate Edward so much I think I would love him. It's like if you add McDreamy and McSteamy, then times that by three, it wouldn't even come close to Edward. He is the walking essence of sex; McFucky. I am so glad he can't read minds or I would be so screwed. His hair was a complete mess, but totally grab worthy. And his eyes, even in the dim light of the van they were hot. His face looked like it came off of some Greek mythology hero. Literally, walking sex.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Edward asked again after my silence.

"It's Bella, actually. I prefer Bella," I slightly snapped back, recovering from my momentary lapse in judgment. I don't know what the hell is going on. First he's mister kidnapper, now he's asking if I am okay. The dude's got some issues.

"Well, Bella," responded Edward, putting emphasis on Bella. Way hot, I mean not. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Oh I'm freaking perfect. Thanks for asking." Now I was just outright snapping at him. What does he honestly expect me to say?

"So I show you a little kindness and I get no gratitude in return. Typical," he scoffed. He looked at me like I was some kid.

"Why the hell should I be gracious to you? What exactly have you done for me asshole. First you take me from my home, and then you haul me into a van, tie me up, threaten me with a gun, and take me to god only knows where. Get a grip," I spat at him. I had such an urge to slap him. I started pulling at my wrists hoping I could free them, just to slap him.

"Would you stop that? You're going to hurt yourself," he urged, attempting to still me. All that did was cause me to get even more pissed. Hell hath no fury like a woman pissed off.

"If you untied me I wouldn't have to fight," I grumbled back.

"If I did that you'd definitely do something stupid, which would then result in you getting hurt even more," he said clearly.

"Why do you even care? What gives you the right to give a shit about my wellness? You're the bad guy in all of this dumb-ass," I yelled at him.

"Isabella you speak of things you don't understand," he said quietly.

"For the last fucking time, it's Bella," I yelled at him.

"Listen…" Edward started before he paused. He turned around to the front of the van, looking for something. We heard a couple talking. Their voices were mumbled and sort of distant, but if we could hear them, they sure as hell could hear us. Edward immediately turned to me. We both looked at each other, his face almost looked panicky. I was about to take a large breath in to give the scream of a lifetime when he clamped his hand down on my mouth and held me tight against his chest so I wouldn't fight him. I realized fighting was useless, and my scream was too muffled by his hand. Shit, I should have known; it never works in the movies either.

We stayed perfectly still, both of us with heart rates going a million beats per minute, neither of us breathing. After the voices disappeared Edward visibly calmed down, and resumed his usual, emotionless façade.

"That was really stupid Isabella. If those people discovered us you would have been held responsible for anything that happened to them," he whispered into my ear. He sounded really eerie, almost making me picture what could have happened. He hadn't let go of my mouth yet so I bit the palm of his hand. He immediately recoiled his hand with a scowl on his face. First I smirked, then I giggled, then I erupted into a full blown fucking laughing fit of all things. Edward was staring at me like I had 3 eyes. I don't know if I freaked him out or scared the shit out of him. My eyes started tearing up because I was laughing so hard. Hell, if I'm not going to cry, I may as well laugh, right?

"Isabella, are you okay?" he hesitantly asked. That just caused my laughing to get louder. Edward wasn't quite sure what to do. At that exact moment Emmett came back from getting his food.

"Jeez, I heard laughing and I thought I got into the wrong car for a second," Emmett said smiling. "I was hoping you wouldn't kill her while I was gone, but apparently you made her laugh to death." At that point I started rolling around on the mattress. In all honesty, I didn't even know what was so fucking funny. I should know why I was laughing so hard, but I just had no clue.

"Isabella stop that. I don't know what you're up to but I don't like it, so quit it out," Edward commanded me. He sort of sounded like a frustrated teacher trying not to use expletives in front of a student. "Isabella stop!" Edward flung himself on me, using his bodyweight to still me. I stopped rolling around. "Bella!" Edward yelled at me. At this point my laughing died down, to small giggles. I don't know if it was just over, or if Edward laying over me was causing me to lose my wind. We stared at each other for a moment, both of us attempting to catch our breath. His breath smelled like spearmint toothpaste. Our lips were so close, when I remembered how much of an asshole he was.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Shut up," Edward and I both said, turning to Emmett, at the same freaking time. Like I said, if I didn't hate him I think I would love him.

"You know Eddie I think we found a real keeper here," Emmett said as he started the van. I heard him open a bag of something and turned my head in his direction. I caught a whiff of nice and fatty Doritos chips. I have always had a high metabolism, and could therefore eat whatever I wanted. And right now, I want some chips, but not from these fuckers.

When my arms remembered they had my body weight plus Edwards on top of them, I felt the pain shoot up my shoulder. "Hey Edward, could you maybe get off of me?" I asked with sarcastic politeness. "Your fat ass is crushing me." Edward pushed himself off, turning away from me.

"You were looking at my ass?" he asked, not that I dignified him with a response. We rode on in silence to our destination, Edward and Emmett practically ignoring me.

"Alright Edward, we'll be there in 15 minutes. Go do your thing."

Edward came into the back with me. He opened his toolbox again, which means bad things for me. "What are you doing? I've been good and quiet," I asked Edward as he closed the toolbox, holding the black cloth and the tape. He sat down in front of me, almost with a look of pity on his face.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I'm going to have to do this again. We're getting closer to the end of our journey and the boss requested you not know our location. Once we get settled I'll try to make you comfortable to make up for the van ride." Edward didn't act harshly, and he let me have a minute to absorb what he was saying. I didn't want to fuck up nice bad guys, so I closed my eyes and waited for him. First he applied the tape. Right before he put the blindfold on my peeked my eyes open. I saw him staring right into my eyes. We were so close I could see small speckles of green in his eyes. I swear he had a hint of guilt in there. He paused a moment before applying the blindfold, looking down as he did, and once more I was submerged in darkness. Edward stayed in the back with me. Even though I couldn't see him, I swear I could feel him staring at me from his amber eyes.

In just a few minutes I would finally understand what this was all about, and hopefully I would get to meet this "boss". And when I do, I'm going to blow his fucking head off.


End file.
